Wasabi Warriors Sing
by NicoleRose2525
Summary: Kim introduces the Wasabi Warriors to Aly. Imeditialy Jack likes her, until she flips him in class. However, when Grace, Kim, and Aly get caught passing notes, one teacher sends them on crazy quests to win over their crushes. Also, what secret is aly hidding? Or kim? and when Jack gets a scholarship to Japan will he go? And what will it be like once he comes back? (kick story) (1D)
1. Chapter 1 Aly meet the Wasabi Warriors

No one's P.O.V. at the dojo

"Hey guys you know how people think that it is weird that I am the only girl at this Dojo?" Kim asked all of us.

"Uhh sort of." Milton answered weirded out while the other guys gave Kim weird looks.

"Where are you going with this?" Jack finally spoke up.

"Well, I got us a new recruit." Kim said with a smile then walked to the side to show a beautiful blonde standing behind her. She had long flowy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, she had a blinding white teeth smile, and a cute fashion style to go with it. She was wearing a white t-shirt, with jeans, a beanie, a green scarf, and nude high heels. They appeared to look designer so the kids knew that she wasn't from around here. She also seemed to be holding a coffee cup that had a lipstick mark on the mouth. (Imagine Hannah from the pretty little Liars show)

"Hi, I'm Alice, but most call me Aly. I go to your school. I am in love with shopping, fashion, and magazines, oh and I do cheer and dance." She said with an award winning smile. Then she walked towards the group and pursed her lips together looking at the wasabi warriors.

"Oh. My. God." She said pausing before each word. "Are you THE Jerry and Jack?" She asked her eyes widening.

"Yeah." They responded giving her the same weirded out looks.

"OMG!" She shouted. "All the cheerleaders EVER talk about, besides shopping and stuff, are you two." She said pointing to them.

"Jerry is the fun loving quirky Latino that LOVES to dance." She said walking in front of Jerry.

Then she moved over to Jack and continued. "And Jack, the always funny 'hottie' of the school. With a bad skater rep." She said while looking him up and down.

When Jack noticed her looking him up and down he took this time to be the ever annoying Jack that he is. "Like what you see?" He said pointing to his abs.

Aly looked at him in disgust. "Personally I think that Mason is the cutest guy. And where I come from you would be one of the ugliest guys at our school." She said then walked over to Kim.

Jack looked genuinely hurt.

Aly walked back over to him. "Wait what I don't understand is why you GUYS are here." She said pointing to the trio of guys (Milton, jack, and Jerry).

"Well this is OUR Dojo that we go to everyday and train at." Jerry finally spoke up.

"First of all it's pronounced Doho." Aly said to them as if they were stupid. "Second I never met a guy that was so into shopping that he called it training." She said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Three, why do you GUYS go shopping every day after school?" She asked creeped out. "And four, where are all the cute designer clothes?" She asked inspecting the dojo for rows of clothes.

The guys exchanged glances before Jack said. "First it's not Doho its dojo. Second were not shopping were doing karate. And third why would there be designer clothes here?" Jack asked her stepping so close to her that Aly could feel his breath on her.

"I think there has been a misunderstanding here." Aly said finally.

"You see where I come from a Doho is a shopping mall where they only sell designer clothes. That is where I thought Kim was taking me." Aly said never breaking away from staring into Jack's eyes.

"Well do you do karate?" Jack asked.

"Maybe I do, Maybe I don't" Aly said with a smile. Then she turned around and her hair whipped jack in the face, leaving him standing there in awe.

And with that she walked out of the Dojo dragging Kim with her.

Jacks P.O.V

"Maybe I do, Maybe I don't" This new chick Aly said while smiling at me. We then noticed how close we were standing and she turned around, her hair flipping me in the face in the process, and left.

"Jack? You still there buddy?" Jerry asked waving his hand in-front of my face.

"What, oh yeah." I said breaking out of my trance. I started rubbing my chin; I could still feel where her hair had hit my face.

"Dude your falling for her" Jerry said with a wink.

"What…..no dude couldn't be" I said hearing my voice get higher with every word.

"Okay dude whatever you say." Jerry said walking back to the dojo with a smirk on his face.

"Whatever, does she even go to our school? I've never seen her before." I said with a shrug on my shoulders.

"True." Jerry said while punching a dummy.


	2. Chapter 2 First day of school, mathPE

The next day at school (Aly's P.O.V.)

This school was RE-Pulsing; I mean I thought I was expecting the worse until I saw this place. It looked a billion years old and I haven't even stepped inside yet.

I was starting school at Seaford High, it was my first day and it was a Monday. Good thing I came in 9th grade, almost everyone is new. Except by now it was almost halfway through the year. Kim grabbed the handle on my Chloe purse.

Today I was wearing a purple dress that hugged me in ALL the right placing. With black leather heels, my Chloe purse (nude leather), and my usual accessories of gold hoops, gold bangles, and my gold knot necklace. My hair was straightened at the top and curled and the bottom.

Kim was in a white tee and jeans, with my red pumps (you should have SEEN the shoes she was originally going to wear.)

I think Kim could tell my repulsation towards the school.

"Come on you don't have to be nervous." She said sweetly.

As IF I got nervous! I was the queen bee from where I am from, and from what I can tell I will be here also. "Of COURSE not." I said with a smile while leading Kim into the school our arms still looped.

As we walked in I found out the inside is WORSE then the outside. Whatever better get used to it.

"Okay here is your locker, and we have math first." Kim said leading me towards a BOR-ing old blue locker. "Oh, look yours is right next to Jacks." Kim said looking down at the ground.

"OOOH, does someone have a little crushy wushy on Jack?" I cooed

"NO!" Kim shouted into my face.

"Yeesh, just asking, okay then who DO you like?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"Okay don't tell anyone, but I like Brody, he is a football player." She said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Ooh lala, so the cheerleader and the football player, totally original." I said with a smile.

"What-ever, she said. Okay let's go to Math." She said dragging me across the school.

While we walked ALL of the boys whistled our, or should I say my, way. I just smiled and waved slightly like a pro.

-Math class-

"Okay class we have a new student today, her name is Alison." Our math teacher (Mr. Smith) told everyone his back to the students. "Introduce yourself."

"O-Kay, my name is Alison, but call me that and you're DEAD. I go by Alice or Aly." I said leaning on some guy's desk; I guess I should have pulled my dress up because soon some idiot boy said "lean more". What eves. "Thanks for noticing." I said to the idiot with a wink. He looked surprised and then high-five some of his 'buddies'.

"Any-ways, I am a dancer and cheerleader. Plus I ah-dore shopping and I sing a little." I said then turned to the teacher indicating I was done.

"Thanks Aly, go sit next to Zach and Jack." Mr. Smith said pointing to the farest row of the class.

"Hello, my name is Aly; you must be a football player with those muscles right." I said with a wink to Zach.

"Jees be more obvious why don't you just start making out with him already?" One of his buddies said shoving Zach in the arm.

"Well, if you insist." I said with a smirk then leaned into Zach. He leaned too and soon we were kissing. Dang he was a good kisser. Soon we were full on making out when jack grabbed my waist and sat me back in my chair.

"That is not appropriate for school." He said with a huff and a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Oh I'm so sorry who are you my dad?" I questioned him with anger in my voice.

"Miss Rose, do you have an issue with that seat?" Mr. Smith said looking between me and Zach to me and Jack almost clawing each other out.

"Yes, Yes I do." I said glaring at Jack.

"Fine, go sit between Kim and Mika." He said pointing to Kim's seat.

"Thanks." I said with a smile.

"One minute kids I will be right back, STAY PUT." He said walking out the door.

I knew exactly what to do, played this one PLENTY of times.

"Hey Jack, guess what?" I said whispering in his ear, my lips pressed to the side of his chin.

He looked at me like he was going to start making out with me. "What?" He said eyeing my glossed lips.

"This" I said and leaned away. Then I flipped him till he was lying on the ground.

"What the hell?" He asked holding his head.

"Oops, that was for breaking up my kiss." I said stepping on his abs on my way to my new seat.

"Hey Gurrrlz!" I said to Kim and Mika. (Kim already introduced me to Mika)

I looked over at Jack one more time, shot him a smirk. Then Mr. Smith walked in.

-P.E. class-

Me, Kim, and Mika were the first ones done changing, and we walked out to the gym.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little ALISON?" Jack said walking towards me.

"What's it to you JACKSON?" I asked with a sly smile.

"So, I guess you do, do karate. Anything else you want to tell us?" Jack said.

"Nope, you just get to wait and find out for yourself." I responded whipping him in the face with my hair again.

"Okay class today we are going to be playing dodge ball. Let's have the team captions be Jack, and Mika." Coach said pointing at them.

"Okay, Alice." Jack said smiling at me.

Oh crap I have to be on HIS team?

I walked over to his side.

"Uh, Jerry." Mika said taking Jacks best friend.

"Well, Jamie." Jack countered.

"Kim." Mika said giving Jack the stare down.

This continued until the teams were complete.

"Okay class last one standing gets extra credit." Ms. Murphy told us. "And go!" She blew her whistle

- Time elapse-

It was down to me and Jack vs. Kim and Mika.

Mika was out, then Kim. That left me and Jack, now what?

"I can't give you BOTH extra credits, so battle it out from here." Ms. Murphy said.

"This is for flipping me onto the floor in math class." Jack said then picked up a dodge ball and flung it at my face.

I was still processing what was going on when all of a sudden a red rubber ball hit me in the forehead.

"Oh-ma-GOD!" I shouted holding my nose in pain. It was starting to bleed.

I saw a wave of regret pass over Jacks face, but then everyone else surrounded me, except jack, Jerry, and Brody (who was apparently Jacks friend).

The next thing I see is white light.

.


	3. Chapter 3 Nurses room

-Nurses office-

"Wha-What? Where am I?" I asked my head pounding.

"You're in the nurse's office moron." I looked up to see Jack hovering over me.

"Jack?" I asked in confusion.

"Look I didn't mean to knock you unconsionce, guess I thought you were stronger." He said with a sly smile.

"Maybe you shouldn't have hit a GIRL in the face." I snapped back at him.

Sadness washed over his face, and he leaned closer to me.

"Look I'm really sorry Aly, I didn't mean for our friendship to start off like this." He said with sincereness all over his face.

"Friendship? Who the hell gave you the idea we could EVER be friends?" I said raising my eyebrow.

Hurt now came onto his face. "Whatever." He said getting over it and going back to being the annoying self he usually is. "Not like I care."

I furred my eyebrows trying to see what he really ment and why he was still so close to me when the nurse's door flung open.

Kim, Grace, and Mika were standing in the doorway. "Get the hell out of here Brewer" Grace spat in his face. (Kim had introduced me to her already)

"Okay jeesh, I was just here to see Aly since I hurt her, and Jerry." He said pointing his chin towards Jerry who was now lying on a nurse bed facing me.

"Why is HE here?" I asked.

"He tripped." Jack shrugged his shoulders as if whatever.

"Whatever just get out of here." Mika said pointing at the door.

"Fine, bye." He said walking out the door.

Grace looked over at Jerry upset almost.

"Oh, you and Jerry huh?" I asked her.

"What no, no. He doesn't like me that way." She said her face red and she was looking at the floor.

"Whatever you say Grace." I said smirking.

"Let's get you out of here." Kim said dragging me out of the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4 passing notes

-History Class-

"Okay class today we are going to be talking about…" Our teacher Mr. Baker droned on and on about some stupid history lesson I was never going to use again in my life. So, I decided to start passing notes with Kim and Grace.

A: Hey gurrrlz

K: hey

G: hey

A: So what's going on with you and jerry grace? And Kim you and Brody huh ;)

K: WHAT? WHO TOLD YOU

G: I already told you NOTHING is going on

A: thought so J

K: So what's going on with you and Jack?

G: yeah he was awfully close to you in the nurse's office

A: oh yeah he totally loves me not like he hit me in the face with a dodge ball or anything

A: Okay what if we each say something we LIKE about one of these guys

K: Fine

K: Okay Brody has nice eyes and he is super sweet

A: Good, ummm well jack is cute even if he is SUPE ah-nnoying

K: be more in detail what is cute about him?

A: You're evil, fine he has super cute eyes and I guess a nice bod ;) but I like Mason a lot more J miss him though… Maybe I should sing gold to him ;)

K: totally, or jack ;) I still think you should sing begging on your knees to Jason and Jack

A: Jack? He never cheated on me, but foreals don't talk about Jason it still hurts too much

K: I'm sorry A, but Jack because he will be begging on him knees for you ;)

A: Totally k, wait what happened to grace?

G…

Before Grace could respond Mr. Baker noticed us passing notes.

"Look girls I'm sorry if some big boy issue going on is more important to you than history, but you need to pay attention." He told us, while kids snickered around us.

"Were sorry it won't happen again." Kim told him.

"I trust you girls, but just to make sure I'm going to have to read the note in front of the class." He said reaching his hand out for us to give it to him. "And if you rip it, I will give you detention."

We all looked at him with blood drained wide eyed faces.

"You ARE joking right?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Nope." He told us his hand still reached out.

"One minute." I told him holding my pointer finger up.

"Okay girls, what is worse, detention or having him read our notes out loud?" I asked them.

"I would WAAY rather have detention, I mean all THREE guys are in this class." Grace said pointing to where the trio of guys sat.

"True." I said and looked over towards the teacher to tell him, but it was too late.

He had already taken the note. "NOOO! We choose detention." I shouted trying to grab the note from him.

"Too late, I'm going to read it." He said starting to read it in his head.

"Wait, um I need to use the restroom." I told him looking for an excuse out of this.

"For what?" He asked not believing me.

"I have, uh, cramps." I whispered, the whole class was cracking up by now.

"Too bad." He said with a smug grin on his face.

"Okay let's get started shall we?

A: Hey gurrrlz

K: hey

G: hey

A: So what's going on with you and jerry grace? And sorry Kim didn't realize you like Brody

K: WHAT? WHO TOLD YOU

G: I already told you NOTHING is going on

A: thought so J

K: So what's going on with you and Jack?

G: yeah he was awfully close to you in the nurse's office

A: oh yeah he totally loves me not like he hit me in the face with a dodge ball or anything

A: Okay what if we each say something we LIKE about one of these guys

K: Fine "He paused. I looked around the class room to see everyone's expressions.

Jerry looked excited, Brody was smiling, and Jack looked regretful about something.

"Okay..." Mr. Baker started.

Then I realized what was coming up next. "Wait! I um think you read enough, no need to read more, right?" I said really hoping he wouldn't continue.

"Nope I will read ALL of the notes.

K: Okay Brody has nice eyes and he is super sweet

A: Good, ummm well jack is cute even if he is SUPE ah-nnoying

K: be more in detail what is cute about him?

A: You're evil, fine he has super cute eyes and I guess a nice bod ;) but I like Mason a lot more J miss him though… Maybe I should sing gold to him ;)

K: totally, or jack ;) I still think you should sing begging on your knees to Jason and Jack

A: Jack? He never cheated on me, but foreals don't talk about Jason it still hurts too much

K: I'm sorry A, but Jack because he will be begging on him knees for you ;)

A: Totally k, wait what happened to grace?

G: Okay, I think it is totally hot that Jerry does dance, plus I love his eyes and arms ;) but promise you won't tell anyone! I would die!

Oops sorry next time don't share your deep dark secrets in note in CLASS." Mr. Baker ended.

"Okay class I have to step out for a minute I will be RIGHT back." He said then left.

"So Aly, you think I have a nice bod?" Jack said coming up to me with a stupid grin on his face.

I looked over; Brody and Jerry were asking our Grace and Kim on dates.

"Whatever just pretend this never happened." I said, I could feel my face burning with redness.

Then Mr. Baker came back in with a teacher.

"Hello class this is Mrs. Young, she is our music teacher, and Kim, Aly, and Grace, she would like to talk to you." Mr. Baker said ushering us over to her.


	5. Chapter 5 dealweird text

-In the music room-

"Hello girls. I'm going to be honest with you, I read the notes you passed in class." Mrs. Young told us.

Embarrassment washed over all of our faces.

"Now I want to hear this song, gold was it?" She said looking at us expectantly.

"Um okay…" I start.

"Wait! Actually I want you to sing it to your crush." She said with a smile on her face.

"You want me to do what now?" I asked her raising my eyebrow.

"Whoever your crush is, Mason or Jack or this Jason boy, sing it to them, and then send me a video of you doing this." She told us, then handed us each a camera. "I want you EACH to do this. You have a week, then report back to me for the next step."

"Woah, woah, woah. Next step? Who says were actually going to do this?" Grace spoke up.

"If you don't, you will be receiving detention for passing notes in class, and then refusing teachers orders." She told us with a sly smile on her face.

We all looked at each other in disbelief.

"Okay, we will do it." Kim told her.

-next day at lunch-

"Okay girls we have seven days to do this stupid 'quest'." Kim spoke to our huddle.

"First here are copies of the lyrics to the song Gold." I handed them each a piece of paper.

"Next, I found a loophole." Grace said grinning.

"What, what is it?" Kim asked her.

"She never said we had to sing it INDIVIDUALLY. So, we sing it together as a group." She said with a proud smile on her face.

"You are a GENIOUS!" I told grace.

"AND LIVE WHILE WERE YOUNG!" came from my phone.

"OOPs, I must have forgotten to put that on silent." I said reaching into my bag.

I opened the new text:

Hey A,

Were in your new town, hope to meet up sometime. Where would a good place be? Maybe at your dojo around 3?

-Niall

"NO! This cannot be happening!" I shouted at my phone.

"What's wrong Aly?" Grace asked sweetly putting her hand on my arm.

"N-nothing." I stuttered.

"Puh-lease, even Jerry isn't that gullible. What is it?" Kim asked me.

"You will see at the dojo today after school." I told her sinking back into my seat before typing:

Just don't draw attention

-Aly


	6. Chapter 6 Kissing Truth

Last time:

I opened the new text:

Hey A,

Were in your new town, hope to meet up sometime. Where would a good place be? Maybe at your dojo around 3?

-Niall

"NO! This cannot be happening!" I shouted at my phone.

"What's wrong Aly?" Grace asked sweetly putting her hand on my arm.

"N-nothing." I stuttered.

"Puh-lease, even Jerry isn't that gullible. What is it?" Kim asked me.

"You will see at the dojo today after school." I told her sinking back into my seat before typing:

Just don't draw attention

-Aly

(Present time)

-At the dojo (2:57) -

"So who's coming again?" Jack asked for the billionth time that hour.

"Just some old friends." I responded. "Look you guys don't have to meet them I can wait for them outside." I said hoping they would go along with this.

"No way! Your ALL GUY friends! Miss out on that? YOU'RE CRAZY! They must be SUPER cute!" Kim said squealing.

Jealousy passed over Jacks face as he responded: "Yeah were going to meet them." He said

"Is Mason going to be there?" Grace asked

"No, he wasn't in THIS group of friends." I told her.

"Then why are you all dressed up?" Jack questioned pointing to my outfit:

I was wearing a casual black dress, with a light brown jacket, black boots with a little heel, and my usual gold accessories.

"Well, I don't know." I said not wanting to tell him the real reason

"AND LIVE WHILE WERE YOUNG" blasted from my phone

"AHHH!" I screamed

"Calm down, it's just your phone." Grace said handing it to me.

Hey A,

Sorry we actually don't get in town until next week, would that work for you?

-Niall

Sounds good

-A

"Oh, they won't be here until next week." I said tossing my phone back into my purse.

"Aw." Kim said sitting down.

"Well, since we are all here let's play a game of truth or deep truth." I said sitting in a circle with (Jack, Kim, Grace, Mika, and Jerry)

"A game of what?" Mika asked.

"Since no one can think up a good dare, truth or deep truth is just the truth part." I said.

"Who wants to go first?" I said looking at everyone.

"Not me!" They all shouted.

"Really? It will be easy let's start out with first kiss. Kim you start and we will go clockwise." I said pointing to Kim.

"I don't want to say my first kiss." Kim said.

"Come on no one cares, or do you're second, or third." I said stretching the game a bit.

"I CANT say those either." She said her eyes wide with fear.

"Why not? Just say one or I will make you say all three." Mika said.

"Okay let's make this interesting. Whoever shares their first three kisses gets a lollypop." I said pulling out the candy from my bag.

"Go Kim." I said.

"Fine my first kiss was Miflon." She mumbled the last part.

"Who?" Jack asked suddenly interested in the game.

"Milton." She said.

"OMG! I knew it!" Grace screamed.

"Nice Kim." I said.

"It was what now?" Jack asked, anger passed through his face.

"Who are the others?" Mika asked.

"Man I hate this game, Brody, and Ricky Weaver." Kim said glumly.

"You kissed RICKY WEAVER!" I shouted with happiness, Jack shouted it with annoyance and anger.

"Okay my turn." I said

"My first kiss was, um Josh, a guy I met at a street fair. Then Lucas, a guy in my school. And finally umm, er, his name was, Liam, and I just knew him." I said not wanting them to know the truth about Liam.

"Okay then" Kim stared at me weirdly.

"Are any of them from your group of guys you are bringing?" Mika asked excitedly.

"You will just have to wait and see." I said


End file.
